freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Absolute Digital
Absolute Digital new 9.png The AbsoluteDigital logo started like this. AbsoluteDigital is taken from Miss Spider Sunny Patch Friends and on a similar 2003 spinoff of Yure and You. Background The logo is shown on a navy blue background Logo On a navy blue background, We see a light that moves, Covered by the AbsoluteDigital Logo. in front of the as AbsoluteDigital Logo with the words, AbsoluteDigital with the line under it, an under the with the, P I C T U R E S. Scare Factor Moving light: Low to nightmare. the creepy face on the screen will get to some like the eyes on the Spectra Animation. Remake: High to low. The coolest remake ever. Music/Sounds Sounds can be either the very end of the television show's music or silence if it's the final logo to be seen. Category:Light Bulb Logos Category:SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA NIGHTMARE LOGOS Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:A Category:B Category:O Category:U Category:T Category:E Category:D Category:I Category:G Category:ITAL Category:Unsuitable Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Mabel Pines Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Logos that scare Lucy Loud Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato relieved Category:Logos that makes Junior Asparagus died Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that make Kirby cry Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that scare Daisy (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos That Scare Peach (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Pa Grape Category:Logos that scare Mr.Nezzer Category:Logos that scare Mr.Lunt Category:Logos that scare Rosie Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:OMG Logos Category:OMG! Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Taken from "Blobheads" Category:Taken From "Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends" Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Meadowbrook cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Dazzle Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Shenanigans cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Pepperberry cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Ribbon Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make Nepo cry Category:Logos that make Panna cry Logos that make Razu cry Category:Logos that make Limo cry Category:Logos that make Coco Calypso cry Category:Logos that make Seaberry Delight cry Category:Logos that scare Cindy (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Bianca (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Hime (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Iriá (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Zade (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that make Frilly Frocks cry Category:Logos that make Citrus Sweetheart cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Pineapple Paradise cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Lavender Lake cry Category:Logos that make Finger Paints cry Category:Logos that make Candy Apple cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Island Rainbow cry Category:Logos that make Sunset Sweety cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Surf Star cry Category:Logos that make Sandy Island cry Category:Logos that make Hula Lula cry Category:Logos that make Tea Lily cry Category:Logos that make Wave Catcher cry Category:Taken from "Make Way for Noddy" Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Taken From "Wonder Pets" Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logos that scare Calimero Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that smashed Bob the Tomato and make them bleed Category:Logos that smashed Larry the Cucumber and make them bleed Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Charmy Bee cry Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing Category:Logos that make Hilda (Hilda The Animated Series) cry Category:Logos that make Frida (Hilda The Animated Series) cry Category:Logos that make David (Hilda The Animated Series) cry Category:Sad Logos Category:Logos that make Amy Rose cry Category:Logos that make Cream the Rabbit cry Category:Logos that make Rouge the Bat cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that make Ressort cry Category:Logos that make Maïa cry